


A Declaration Of Love

by beomjuns



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Yeonjun is whipped, beomgyu is oblivious, beomjun rise, tyunning if you sqint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomjuns/pseuds/beomjuns
Summary: The one in which Yeonjun mans up and decides today is the day he'll finally confess to Beomgyu his undying love for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	A Declaration Of Love

It had been two month since TXT debuted. Two month since they were finally able to show off their charms and talents to the world. It felt so surreal to the five boys. Finally, after years of rigorous training, when days felt like their efforts might have been going to waste. Here they were. The biggest kpop debut to date! And to top it off, thy were breaking records left and right. 

Even after two months, Yeonjun still couldn't grasp their success entirely. His dream had finally come true. All his back breaking work had paid off. Of course, this did not mean they could take it easy. They still trained hard, advancing their vocal skills until their throats felt hoarse, danced until their feet felt as if they were on fire and they were slipping on the sweat drenched floors of the practice room. But today was not one of those days. Today, bang pd was feeling generous and gave them the day off to venture into the streets of Seoul, with the staff of course. It has been too long, Yeonjun thought as he shoved his phone into his bag. 

There was a knock on the side of the door. 

“Hyung, are you almost done? Soobin hyung is getting impatient and you know how annoying boomers can be." Yeonjun didn't need to turn back to know that it was Beomgyu. 

Yeonjun snickered at that. “Yeah, I’m almost ready, I just need to find my charger!” he replied as he looked through the drawers of their dorm. 

“Yeonjunnie hyuuuung” he drawled out “please hurry up!” Yeonjun could practically hear the pout in Beomgyus voice and it spread heat across his cheeks and sent butterflies swarming in his stomach. He cringed at himself for being such a sap. Jeez, get a grip on yourself, Yeonjun. You see, Yeonjun had a not-so-secret crush on the younger. Soobin knew about it. So did Taehyun and Hueningkai. But alas, Beomgyu was painfully oblivious to Yeonjuns pathetic attempts at flirting and in turn, had to deal with Beomgyu’s “rejections” one too many times. 

“Ah, I found it!” The charger had ended up under his bed somehow. Yeonjun wasted no time shoving the charger into his bag as he quickly made his way to the door. Beomgyus eyes lit up. Yeonjun couldn’t get enough of the youngers delicate and pretty face. He was helplessly whipped. 

“Finally! Hurry up, let’s go!” Beomgyu took Yeonjuns hand and started running towards the front of the building where the rest were waiting for them, dragging a surprised Yeonjun in the process.

“Yah! Beomgyu wait, you’re going too fast!” Yeonjun all but screeched, almost tripping over himself. 

Beomgyu just laughed and turned back to face a panting Yeonjun. “Hyung, can’t you keep up? Your boomer joints must not work well” he teased.

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Have more respect for your hyung, beomie.” He smirked when he saw the pink tint on Bemogyus cheeks. Pride swelled up in his chest from seeing him like this. Yeonjun knew that for some reason, Beomgyu always got flustered when he called him beomie. He didn’t know why, but who was he to complain? 

Beomgyu groaned and playfully hit yeonjuns shoulder, “hyung, don’t tease me!” and now his cute little pout was forming. 

“Fine, fine. But you started it.” They were walking side by side now. Yeonjun stole a side glance at the younger and noticed that his cheeks were still flushed. He quickly looked away. He started to realize that his feelings were only growing stronger when everything the younger did never failed to send yeonjuns heart into some sort of pounding mess.

They made it to the front and were met with a very annoyed Soobin. It kind of reminded Beomgyu of how a soccer mom would look like, waiting for her kids to get into the van so she could take them to practice. Soobin scoffed. “What took you two so long? I can’t believe you left me with-” he turned to look at Hueningkai, who was trying to tie space buns into a blushing Taehyuns hair. “With them.”

Beomgyu shrugged, already walking towards the two youngests, “s’yeonjun hyungs fault, he was taking our precious time!”

Yeonjun gasped, “Hey! You didn’t have to wait for me there!” but it fell on deaf ears as Beomgyu was already helping Hueningkai with clipping tiny clips onto Taehyuns hair.

Soobin lowly chuckled, “don’t act like you would have preferred him leaving.”

Yeonjun quickly looked to see if the others were paying attention and sighed in relief when he saw that the three were paying them no mind, “Yah! Don’t be so loud, he could have heard that!”

At that, Soobin gave him a pointed look. “I don’t get you, hyung. You flirt with him… at an almost pathetic rate, yet you don’t want him finding out about your crush?” Soobin deadpanned at how illogical his hyung was acting. Yeonjun clicked his tongue, “It’s complicated...” was all he said as the staff called them over to start walking towards the car.

“Yeah, sure hyung, keep telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a oneshot but I'm in the midst of midterms and this document was just sitting there, waiting to be published. So please bare and wait for the next chapter patiently!


End file.
